So Much For My Life
by devilishly-good
Summary: Draco and Hermione have married for 2 years. Now it's time to have a baby-but they hate each other.
1. Bringing up Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own it and I won't say it again.

Summary: Draco and Hermione have been married for two years due to a contract Hermione unwittingly signed. Part of the agreement was that after two years of marriage, a child would have to be born. Only problem is, Draco and Hermione Malfoy still hate each other.

So much for my life

Hermione opened her eyes tentatively. She was still exhausted after only 4 hours of sleep. The sun was streaming in through the wide window. Hermione knew she would have to wake up soon if she wanted to get to work on time. Her room looked like a five star hotel had decorated it. Anyone else would love to get up every morning in mansion, she thought. "Except for me, that is."

She rolled out of bed, dragging her feet to her bathroom so she could take a shower. She wasn't paying much attention; otherwise she would have definitely heard the sounds of someone else in the bathroom. As soon as she opened the door, she jumped in surprise at the sight of her extremely attractive husband's naked body.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here. Could you pass the toothpaste?" Without even bothering to wrap a towel around his waist, he tossed the toothpaste to her. Hermione missed, and in caught her right on her forehead. "Merlin, Draco, what the hell is wrong with you?" "Gods, Granger, one would think you would know how to catch something a mere 4 feet away! What are you doing in here anyway? Get out! There are 6 other bathrooms here."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I hope you are not dragging in your anger from last night, Draco, because I'll have none of it!" "Enough with the topic! Merlin, I'm not one of your bloody friends you can boss around. I'm your husband and the head of this house, and I say get out and find another bathroom!" With that, he shoved her out of the bathroom and locked it.

"You bleeding bastard!" Hermione was thoroughly ticked off. It was obvious Draco was still angry about the whole baby thing. The clock was ticking, and Hermione told him she didn't care how long it took, but she was not willing to bring a child into an unhappy marriage. And it was a very unhappy marriage. Everyday some kind of argument erupted from the simplest conversations. One minute they were discussing the ministry's influence on the Daily Prophet, the next they were having a shouting match about Dumbledore's mental capacity.

Draco reflected on the things he had done in his life. He was mean as a teenager, but he never did anything truly wrong. What had he done to deserve the wife straight from the depths of hell? Day in and day out, it was like walking on eggshells. He sighed, while wrapping a towel around his waist. Their second anniversary was two weeks from today, and both of them had pretended that the last part of the contract didn't exist.

Until of course, he decided to bring it up last night. It may not have mattered to Granger, but Draco had to come into his inheritance with a baby. He didn't see what the big deal was. Besides, he thought, a baby usually fixes marital problems. Doesn't it?

He was an attractive, young, intelligent, and very wealthy wizard and already he was tied down. All because of a stupid contract his father tricked Granger (he would never get used to calling her by first name) into signing. She was so… irritating, and bossy, and not to mention downright malevolent at times. The worst part was, divorce wasn't even an option in the wizarding world.

The one and only time Granger and he ever actually had sex was on their honeymoon, and that was just to consummate the marriage. Draco was absolutely miserable. He was in a loveless, sexless, childless marriage. If is wasn't for his work, he would probably be off in St. Mungo's helping Gilderoy Lockhart sign fan mail.

He probably shouldn't have pushed her out of the bathroom, but sometimes, he just snapped. The last thing he wanted to hear first thing in the morning was Granger's constant screeching. And it was bloody callous of her to bring up last night's argument. Regardless, there was no point reflecting on what he shouldn't have done. He was in for some big time verbal abuse at breakfast.

"Would you mind passing the damn toast, Draco, and stop reading that newspaper?" "Actually, I do mind, Granger. Seeing as how no one is stopping you from taking your nose out of that damn book and getting it yourself." "Oh Merlin, why does everything have to be an argument? Can't you just do whatever I say?" "No, and I'm surprised you would even ask. And here I was thinking you were intelligent. But then again, obviously not, since you're not agreeing to conceive a baby worth my inheritance."

"Draco, if you bring that up again, I swear I'll put a charm on my underwear just so I won't be afraid you'll rip them off me trying to conceive this kid." "Believe me, Granger, why would I go to you when I'm already enjoying my time with my other women?" It wasn't true, but Draco wanted to hurt her for depriving him of his conjugal rights. Hermione appeared stricken and genuinely hurt. She cleared her throat, trying unsuccessfully to act disinterested. "Well, if that's what makes you happy, then be my guest. Have fun with your women. Too bad making babies with them doesn't fall into the contract." With that, she got up, threw her napkin on the table, and stormed off.

That would keep her off his back for a while. She would do the silent treatment for at least two days. But Draco was going to have to try to romance her a bit if he was going to get any action in the bed. Contrary to what she was showing him, Granger definitely wanted a couple of little Malfoys running through the house.

It was only a matter of how he would get her to want him carnally that he was worried about.


	2. Turn for the worse

Author's note: Thank You to all of my reviewers. Believe me when I say every review is appreciated. If you read this chapter or any others please review! Whether good or bad, or just a couple of words, I would appreciate hearing from readers.

The ideas for this chapter and the ones to follow are credited to my friend Vanessa. It's like she thinks up the melody and sound, and I just write down the music. (Hi, Ness!)

So much for my life

Draco had desperately tried to think of various ways of getting Granger to like him, but he knew it was hopeless. He needed a woman's point of view. The only person he could think of asking was his best friend, Pansy. Pansy had actually turned into a kind, beautiful, smart young woman. The only problem was the fact that she couldn't seem to hold on to a boyfriend for more than a couple of months.

Every time Draco asked her what was wrong with them, she would always say something like, "He wasn't witty enough" or "He wasn't smart enough". He always teased her and said she would never get married because she's too busy looking for a perfect man that doesn't exist. But every time, she would simply say, "Oh there's definitely someone out there."

He owled her a simple note saying: __

_Pansy, how are you? How's the new boyfriend? What's his name again? My life here is hell, as usual. But I do need your advice on something. Can you meet me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow for an afternoon drink? Say, 3 o'clock?_

_ With love,_

_ Draco _

He looked over the note after he was done, and sent it off with his eagle owl. Hopefully, that would be the solution to his problem.

"That damned Malfoy. The nerve he has of discussing his flings at the breakfast table". Hermione was distracted all day in her small office. She had started a small organization called S.P.U.C (Special Protection for Underling Creatures) in which creatures that weren't represented properly could come and receive care and be stood for in order to be treated fairly. It didn't pay much, but Hermione loved it.

Hermione knew she was going to have to get pregnant soon; otherwise the consequences would be too horrible to even think of. But the thought of Draco touching her made her want to scream. Not that their honeymoon had been disappointing, quite the opposite, but she just couldn't stand him. Well, he was a man, who was married, but what could she really expect. Sooner or later, he was going to look elsewhere to fulfill his-er-needs.

She refused to let herself break down again. She hated being in this situation. Marriage was supposed to be about love and passion. She had neither. After glancing at the clock (it read 4 o'clock), she began getting ready to go home.

"So now she hates me even more than usual. I have to find a way of getting her to at least want to have sex with me. You know what the consequences are." _God do I know the repercussions. Why can't you see that I don't want to talk about the stupid bitch? Are you so dim that you can't tell I've loved you since we were at Hogwarts?_ Pansy was becoming restless.

"Draco I really don't know what to tell you. Hermione's not really a girly girl so I can't imagine flowers and candy working. Or a love song, candles, and a warm bath. Maybe you should try to make her jealous." Draco looked at Pansy in surprise. "Pansy, maybe you don't know this, but that wouldn't work. I'm sure it took all her energy not to smack me in the face a couple of days ago- when **I tried to do the same thing**."

"Oh, right. I guess I forgot. Listen, enough with this talk. Why don't you be my friend again and order me a firewhisky." "Alright, I guess." Draco alerted Madam Rosmerta and ordered what Pansy wanted. He was confused by Pansy's behavior. She usually wanted to get through a problem or situation as soon as possible.

Hermione was becoming slightly worried. Draco hadn't owled her saying he would be late. It was already 6 and he wasn't home yet. Usually he wouldn't be in later than 4:30. She assumed that since she was giving him the silent treatment, he would play along.

"Pansy, I don't think you should drink anymore whisky. Enough." She giggled like a toddler and said, "Sure, Draco. Whatever you say. Take me to your house for a bit. Give me a tour." "Umm, I guess that would be alright." Pansy was no one's fool. She had been casting the anti-drunk charm on herself for the past half an hour.

Minutes later Draco was half-walking, half-carrying Pansy through the garden. Hermione heard the high-pitched giggles of Pansy and came out to see where the sound was coming from. "Draco, I think the whole jealous plan would really work." "What? I thought we clarified that it definitely would not." "No, I think it will." With that, she threw her arms around Draco and kissed him full on the lips.

Hermione had walked out onto the garden when she saw Pansy throw her arms around her husband, and gave him a kiss. He apparently wasn't fighting it. _So it is true. He really has looked further._ Tears slid down her face at the sight.

What do you think? Review, review, review!


	3. What did you say?

I want to again thank the people who took the time to write a review. Review!

Of course, this is credited to Vanessa. What up, ness?

Previous chapter: Hermione sees Draco and Pansy engaged in a "passionate" kiss.

So Much For My Life

Hermione quickly recovered from her state of shock and sadness, and instantly the initial emotions were replaced by her tremendous anger. She was so furious; her body physically shook with rage. Her mind was on automatic, and she immediately rushed up to the couple, with Draco facing Pansy with a look of shock plastered on his face.

He noticed her quickly walking towards him and tried to placate the obviously livid woman. "Granger I-" before he could even finish his sentence, his estranged wife had tackled Pansy to the ground.

If he hadn't been so shocked, he would have been somewhat amused at the sight before him. His 5'4 wife had seized a much stronger 5'9 woman. He would have expected her to be knocked out after one punch but he obviously underestimated her, because at the moment she seemed like she was trying to rip Pansy's hair out of her head. In between scuffles, she would snarl something like, "As much of a jerk as he is, he's my jerk, you disgusting hag! Or "You've messed with the wrong one, bitch."

After snapping out of it, he easily lifted Hermione away from the still violent confrontation. Pansy immediately stood up with a sickeningly cheesy smile on her face, saying, "Sorry you had to find out about our relationship the hard way, Hermione.

But maybe if you had put out more, your husband wouldn't have had to come to me." "Huh?" Draco was dumbfounded. Where had evil, selfish, Pansy come from? "I don't care where he went, there are countless codes of conduct in wizarding law, and even he nor you are allowed to break them."

"Oh would you shut up with your facts already? Here's the point, Hermione, you husband hasn't been getting laid. He has needs. I'm willing to take care of those needs." "Pansy, that's enough. Hermione, she's lying." Hermione looked like she got sucker-punched. Her righteous anger had deflated faster than a balloon, and now she was feeling extremely insecure again, and disheartened.

Draco sensed that she was feeling down and said to Pansy in a venom-filled whisper, "I want you to leave my house right now. Don't even ask questions. I'll deal with you later."

Pansy just shrugged her shoulders and apparated. He turned to Hermione, but before he could even look at her, he felt a sharp stinging on his left cheek. Obviously Hermione was still pretty pissed at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Carrying on with the likes of Pansy? I refuse to be disrespected like this, Draco."

"First of, Granger, I was not carrying on with the likes of anyone. Pansy is my best friend, and we had gone out for an afternoon drink." "An afternoon drink? From what it looked like to me, you two were getting ready for some after-hours sex."

"Pansy kissed me. I was completely taken by surprise. She told me she had found a way to- well never mind." "Found a way to what? You see, you are carrying on with her, like some, some gigolo." Draco couldn't help but snort with laughter. "Yes mum, you caught me. Honestly, Granger, who uses gigolo anymore?"

Hermione reddened. "Yes, well, I do. It's not funny either. And what do you think you were doing, pulling me away from her? You have no business." "Granger, I have all the business in the world. You are my wife, and as your husband, I don't want you getting hurt. You're took important for me to let that happen willingly."

Both of them froze, realizing what Draco had just said. Neither of them would acknowledge what was voiced either. "I have to go out and clear my head. Don't bother looking for me." Hermione went upstairs to her room and pulled on some jeans and an oversized t-shirt and apparated to her car.

She had wanted to go out looking like anyone else, but unfortunately for her, driving around in a Ferrari would draw enough attention. It wasn't her decision to have the car, but when Draco had presented her with it, he simply said, "Malfoys can afford and deserve the _best._"

She got in the car, revved the engine, and drove around for about an hour until she drove into the parking lot of her favorite café. Walking into the small coffee shop, she sat down at the table farthest from the door and ordered a cup of French Vanilla coffee.

She stared at the humongous 7-carat diamond ring on her finger. As a student at Hogwarts, she had always thought about what it would be like to get married.

She often fancied herself as growing in a beautiful, sophisticated witch who was adored by her husband and children. She would come home from work, give her husband a kiss and hello, and they'd talk for hours about life, work, the kids, anything; just because they loved each other so much that they wanted to hear each other's voice.

And then there were the kids. The kids would race home from elementary school, just so they could be the first to see their parents and say hi. Hermione thought about how they would get their Hogwarts letters, and she would be so proud when they were sorted into Gryffindor.

But, of course, dreams are dreams. Hermione couldn't help feeling that she got the raw deal in life. She got married when she was 21. She and her husband didn't even have much respect for each other, let alone love.

And now, she was being forced to have kids. To get pregnant by a man she barely knew enough to have a conversation with. For the first time in a long time, Hermione let her guard down and allowed herself to cry. She cried for her situation, what she had to do, why she had to do it in the first place.

Too bad for her, Pansy had been in the café for a while now, and she was still pretty scorned. So when Hermione had finally pulled herself together and decided to leave the place, she followed her outside. Before she could even get the car door open, Pansy said, "What are you doing out here, Granger? Aren't you afraid you'll get attacked?"

Hermione spun around. Her enemy had a seriously wicked grin on her face, and her eyes danced evilly. On instinct, she drew out her wand. Somehow she knew that Pansy wasn't up to a midnight chat. And she was right.

Author's Note: Review if you like it. Review if you don't. By the way, in probably the next two chapters, you'll find out how the situation occurred to begin with.


	4. I really don't think so

So much for my Life

Devilishly-good

Chapter 4: I really don't think so

Hermione slowly backed away from a clearly scorned Pansy. Although she looked like she was far more lucid-Pansy's intentions were written all over her face. Apparently, she had gone off and gotten drunk and mulled over everything that had happened.

Before Hermione could even think properly, Pansy swung a crowbar at her head. It swung threw the air fast and hard-and made full contact with Hermione's wrist. She had put her hands up in defense to protect her head, but in the process her wrist was shattered.

"Ahhh!" The young witch crumpled to floor in complete agony, cradling her broken wrist. Reaching for her wand was clearly not an option because as she fell she heard a very distinctive _snap_ of her lifeline. Another familiar whish through the air was a clear indication Pansy was not done. Hermione quickly rolled over and just missed getting hit in the head.

She soon realized that although Pansy was strong, she was slow and clumsy as well. Before thinking too strongly, she scrambled up and kicked her in the stomach. Then she ran to her car, opened the door, and got in. Once in, she realized she didn't have her key. That was the only time she was grateful for the Batmobile-type vehicle. She simply said, "Start" and the engine revved to life. With her remaining good hand, she erratically drove to home. Just after two minutes, she was harshly bumped from behind.

She didn't even bother looking in the rearview mirror-she knew who was responsible. "I don't believe this." "Call home" Hermione swallowed her pride and called Draco for help. "What do you want?" "Draco, I'm on my way home, but Pansy-" She never got to finish the sentence, because Pansy, as a last hope, decided to turn a corner and hit Hermione on the driver's side.

Draco was speechless. All he heard was screeching tires, a sickening crash, and what made him drop everything and apparate to the hospital, was a deafening silence and Hermione's strangled whisper, "…_Draco… help._"

He could barely make it through the doors before he shouted, "Where's Hermione Malfoy?" The security guard that asked him to calm down was swiftly punched in the face. The secretary told him she was in surgery at this point and that he would have to just wait. Two hours later he was still pacing the poorly lit hallway. Finally, a doctor walked out of a room. "How is she? You people better not have messed up anything or I swear-" "Mr. Malfoy please calm down. Your wife is in stable condition. Although she was hit full-impact, only her lower abdomen was seriously damaged.

"So she's going to be alright then?" "Well, Mr. Malfoy you have to understand the severe impact of the other vehicle-" Draco was getting annoyed. "Doctor-stop beating around the bush. What is it? Just spit the bloody thing out?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm very sorry but your wife lost an ovary and the other was significantly damaged. I suggest if you plan having children that you do it quickly."

Well, this stinks.

I'm back, back, back! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Stuck in the moment

"You mean to tell me…that Hermione may not be able to have children?" "Mr. Malfoy, please understand that we've done everything we could for her. Her vitals are good and she should come around in a day or so." "Now wait just a second-she's unconscious?" "No, but we've decided to sedate her so she could rest easily as she will be very sore tomorrow and it'd be best if she slept through the first day of pain." "Doctor-just answer me this: will she be able to bear children? Don't beat around the bloody bush just tell me straight out. What are the odds?"

"In truth Mr. Malfoy, it's a bit early to tell because she hasn't healed yet. But, I'm afraid that there's a 90 likelihood that if by some chance she does get pregnant-she'll end up miscarrying."

"…if by some chance she does get pregnant-she'll end up miscarrying." "End up miscarrying" "end up miscarrying" "MISCARRYING." When the doctor uttered those words, Draco's mind shut down. He vaguely heard the doctor rattle on about surrogate mothers. How was he ever going to tell Hermione? Even though she wouldn't sleep with him in order to have children, he knew that starting a family was something she had always wanted to do. "…and there's always adoption.." That doctor was still babbling on like an idiot. Wizard contracts did not leave room for adoption and surrogate mothers. The baby was either from the mother by the mother-or it might as well needn't exist at all.

When the doctor finally decided that he'd said all he had to and left, Draco was left alone with his thoughts. If he wanted to be totally honest with himself, he realized that at heart, he agreed with why Hermione hadn't wanted to get pregnant. As a child brought up amongst unhappy parents, he promised himself that if and when he became a father, he would try his best to ensure that his little boy or girl would always feel loved and cared for.

Living in the Malfoy mansion for all his life, Draco had pretty much learned how to take care of himself. Sure his mother doted on him with her usual massive packages of sweets and whatnots at Hogwarts but that was basically all he got out of his parents. He had learned pretty quickly that since he wasn't going to be shown love (especially not by his father), he might as well _make_ them show him through their purchases.

Draco shook himself out of his thoughts of what-could-have-beens and brought himself back to the present. He glanced at the calendar in the nurses' station; his and Granger's anniversary was a mere 2 weeks away. She had to be with child by the end of those two weeks, or goodbye family fortune. He instantly got a headache. Here he was thinking about all the money he would lose when he knew full well that thanks to his own rebellious behavior, he had made several million in the muggle stock-market, or as his father would say, "pot market." He would have to sell the Ferrari…probably all six of them. Draco sighed, but then remembered that being cut out of inheritance paled dramatically in comparison to what Hermione would have to go through if this baby didn't happen.

REVIEW! I'M BACK!


End file.
